1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a scanning device. Specifically, an apparatus for scanning a document in front of a document plate.
1. Background Description
Please refer to FIG. 1. There are shown a traditional flatbed scanner 10 and a monitor 12. The scanner comprises a frame 14, a transparent document glass 16 for placing a document 18, a cover 19 for positioning on the document 18, and a scanning module 20 which is assembled inside the frame 14. The scanning module 20 is movable back and forth in order to scan the document 18 on the transparent document glass 16. The scanner 10 is connected to the monitor 12. Before the formal scanning processes are conducted, the scanning module 20 will perform a preview scan in order to determine the position of the document 18. When the formal scanning processes are conducted, there is a performance bar 24 on the display 22 of the monitor, for showing the position of the scanning module 20 and indicating the relative position compared to the frame 14.
During scanning the document, although the performance bar 24 can indicate the position of scanning module 20. However, the performance bar 24 is unable to precisely indicate the position of the scanning module 20 because it takes time to process mass digital signals. If the user eager to know the precise position of the scanning module 20, the user must open the cover 19 to observe the status of the scanner 10. In this regard, it is inconvenient. Moreover, this kind of action of a user would interfere in the scanning processes.
Further, since the flatbed scanner requires a lot of area to be placed, it is therefore not efficient to use the flatbed scanner in a restricted office environment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a scanning device for scanning a document in front of a document plate, rather than scanning the document via a transparent document glass.